Large software projects are difficult to manage as many of the problems, defects, issues, or more colloquially “bugs” found in the software do not occur until late in the development cycle. These “bugs” have a great deal of impact on the customer satisfaction and several attempts have been made to mitigate their appearance. For instance, companies may introduce “beta” versions of the software or release early “developer” versions. In these versions there is at least an expectation by the customer/user that there will be some “bugs” present but that the main functionality of the software is basically intact. Additional testing and review may be done with an expectation that later released versions of the software will have most “bugs” removed or corrected.